ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Trickstar Album/Lyrics
Hokuto Subaru Mao Makoto Welcome to the Trickstar Night☆= Welcome to the Trickstar Night☆ - Kanji= ようこそTrickstar Night☆キミに会いたかったよ あたらしいストーリー準備はOK 僕たちが今宵エスコート役 Special Tricky Night☆保証させてほしい！ この夢のはじまりには もう欠かせない存在なんだ Hokuto + Mao: あつまってくれたらHappy Subaru + Makoto: よろこんでくれたらHappy 世界がうまれかわる 待ってたSmile！一緒にSing！ いっぱい楽しませたいよ 出会えたことに感謝してる！ みんなでJump！感じてDream！ こんなに楽しみにしてた ここからはじめよう 主役はキミさ Tricky Tricky Star Night☆ Subaru + Makoto + Mao: 冷静でCool＆Tough 我らがリーダーと Hokuto + Makoto + Mao: キラキラに目がない天才ムードメーカー Hokuto + Subaru + Mao: レンズの奥闘志メラリ頑張り屋 Hokuto + Subaru + Makoto: 困った時は彼にマカセナサイ 色とりどりの輝き オリジナルを磨いてくんだ Subaru + Makoto: 応援ホントにThank you Hokuto + Mao: チカラもらってますThank you ちゃんとお返しさせて はじけるSmile！届けるSing！ 大きな声で歌うんだ キミの笑顔がうれしいから！ 何度もJump！見せたいDream！ 遠くに思えた空さえ 手が届きそうだね 奇跡をあげる もっとキミのことが知りたいんだ いろんな表情-かお見たい Hokuto + Subaru: 同じ場所に来れた夜に 世界を照らせ！ 待ってたSmile！ 一緒にSing！ いっぱい楽しませたいよ 出会えたことに感謝してる！ みんなでJump！感じてDream！ こんなに楽しみにしてた Subaru + Mao: ここからはじめよう さあ はじけるSmile！届けるSing！ 大きな声で歌うんだ Hokuto + Makoto: キミの笑顔がうれしいから！ 何度もJump！見せたいDream！ 遠くに思えた空さえ Makoto + Mao: 手が届きそうだね Hokuto + Subaru: 奇跡をあげる Tricky Tricky Star Night☆ - English= Welcome to the Trickstar Night ☆ We've been wanting to meet you The preparations for a new story are all OK Tonight we'll play the role of your escorts We promise you a Special Tricky Night Since the beginning of this dream Wouldn't be possible without your existence Hokuto + Mao: All gathered here, we're happy Subaru + Makoto: If you're happy, then we're happy The world will be born anew Awaiting that Smile! Together we'll Sing! Let's have lots of fun together We're grateful we could meet you! Everyone Jump! Feel this Dream! We've been looking forward to this It starts here The star here is you Tricky Tricky Star Night☆ Subaru + Makoto + Mao: Calm, Cool & Tough, that's our leader, and Hokuto + Makoto + Mao: We've got a genius who's got an eye for sparkles as our mood maker Hokuto + Subaru + Mao: Deep within the Lens lies a fighter who never gives up Hokuto + Subaru + Makoto: In times of trouble, you can leave it all up to this guy Shining lights in an array of color Polishing this diamond in the rough Subaru + Makoto: For all your support, we really Thank You Hokuto + Mao: It's become our strength, so Thank you Please allow us to repay you Breaking into a Smile! Reaching out to you, Sing! Singing out with a loud voice, Your smile is our greatest joy! No matter how many Jumps! We'll show you this dream! That sky that looked so far away Is now within our reach We offer you this miracle We want to know even more about you And see all of your different faces Hokuto + Subaru: On the night that we came to this same place Let's shine on the world! Awaiting that Smile! Together we'll Sing! We'll have lots of fun together! We're grateful we could meet you! Everyone Jump! Feel this Dream! We've been looking forward to this! Subaru + Mao: It starts here Now, Breaking into a Smile! Reaching out to you, Sing! Singing out with a loud voice, Hokuto + Makoto: Your smile is our greatest joy! No matter how many Jumps! We'll show you this Dream! That sky that looked so far away Makoto + Mao: Is now within our reach Hokuto + Subaru: We offer you this miracle Tricky Tricky Star Night☆ }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Infinite Star= Infinite Star - Kanji= はぐれた光の粒 Subaru + Makoto: "ここだよ、きっと輝くよ" Hokuto + Mao: あの日何もなかった暗い夜空 キラリ瞬いた Hokuto + Subaru: ずっとどこか遠くの空を羨むだけじゃいられなくて (We met you) Makoto + Mao: 運命も変えるくらいの今日を 一緒に走って辿りついた夢のステージ Thank you for... 大切な仲間に ありがとう Hokuto + Subaru + Mao: 出会えたみんなに ひとりじゃない 奏であったこの場所で Hokuto + Subaru: また未来を Makoto + Mao: 絆を Hokuto + Subaru: 咲かせていくんだ 奇跡は終わらない 希望で光れTrickstar Subaru + Mao: 何度も触れてきたね Hokuto + Makoto: 優しさ、たくさんの笑顔 胸の中でキラキラその気配が いつもうれしくて Makoto + Mao: もっと先を願えるような自分になれたここでだから (We can smile) Hokuto + Subaru: 最高の続きの真ん中 ちゃんと 素直に 描けるよね そこで歌ってる 未来の姿を これからも夢見よう ありがとう Subaru + Makoto + Mao: 終わらないステージ 信じられる 目指してたこの場所で Subaru + Mao: 待ってたのは Hokuto + Makoto: 眩しい Subaru + Mao: 無限大になる 君のエール 応えるんだ思い切り その愛を胸に 歌いたいよこれからも 届けるから 無限大のパワー! Thank you for… 大切な仲間に ありがとう Hokuto + Subaru + Makoto: 出会えたみんなに ひとりじゃない 奏であったこの場所で Subaru + Makoto: また未来を Hokuto + Mao: 絆を Subaru + Makoto: 咲かせていくんだ 奇跡は終わらない 希望で光れTrickstar 太陽も霞むくらいのStar 希望のTrickstar 無限大のStar - English= Stray grains of light Subaru + Makoto: “We're here, we'll shine for sure” Hokuto + Mao: That day, in the dark, empty night sky We twinkled brightly Hokuto + Subaru: We couldn't just stay envious of some distant sky somewhere (We met you) Makoto + Mao: This day, that has the power to changes destinies This dream stage that we've arrived at by running with you Thank you for... To our precious friends Thank you Hokuto + Subaru + Mao: To everyone we’ve met We’re not alone Here, where we've made music together Hokuto + Subaru: Once again, our future Makoto + Mao: Our bonds Hokuto + Subaru: We'll go on making them blossom The miracle won’t end Shine with hope, Trickstar Subaru + Mao: We’ve felt this so many times Hokuto + Makoto: Your many kind, smiling faces They glitter within our hearts And always make us happy Makoto + Mao: This is the place where we developed our wish to go further, so (We can smile) Hokuto + Subaru: Now, we’ve achieved the greatest continuation So we’ll properly Straightforwardly Paint a picture Of ourselves singing right there In the future We’ll keep on dreaming Thank you Subaru + Makoto + Mao: This stage won’t ever end We believe In this place we’ve been aiming for Subaru + Mao: We’ve waited for Hokuto + Makoto: Your dazzling Subaru + Mao: Infinite Cheers We’ll answer them with all our heart With this love within our chests We want to sing more and more So we’ll send forth Our infinite power! Thank you for… To our precious friends Thank you Hokuto + Subaru + Makoto: To everyone we’ve met We’re not alone Here, where we’ve made music together Subaru + Makoto: Once again, our future Hokuto + Mao: Our bonds Subaru + Makoto: We’ll go on making them blossom This miracle won’t end Shine with hope, Trickstar Our Star’ll outshine even the sun The Trickstar of hope Infinite Star }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| STARSEEK WAYFARER= STARSEEK WAYFARER - Kanji= 暗い夜を往く…列車の中、立ち尽くしてた 行く先なんて知らないレールが続いてく 何度も自分に問いかけた「お前は何処へ行きたいんだ？」 飛び降りたのさ…夜明けへ向かうため 人は誰だって荒野を彷徨っていくWayfarer 標識なんて無い旅で、何か探してるのさ たった一つだけ、確かなことがあるんだ 踏み出さないと…何処にも辿り着けないのだろう 抱えていたもの（不安や迷いも）地図になるって…やっと気付いた 想いの空欄を（空っぽのハート）埋める答えになっていった 旅は常に迫るだろう…辛く、苦しい選択を 選んできた過去、 『道』という足跡 闇夜で見上げた空に星を見つけたなら 標識なんて無い旅の、眩しい道標になる もうわかってるだろう？それをきっと夢と呼ぶんだ そこに集った…出逢いを 『仲間』と呼ぶのだろう 「もう、誰も言えない台詞だ迷わない」とはろう 旅に終わりはないから 「今、迷いはない」言える強さは手に入そう、れたよ 選んだ道で 『道』高みに至るとは（Journey to the future.) 自ら創る 『道』だろう（We make our own way.) 人は誰だって荒野を彷徨っていくWayfarer 標識なんて無い旅で、星を見つけてくのさ 何も持ってないから、得られたものもあるんだ さあ、踏み出そう•••未来という目的地へと 一緒に行こう - English= Going into the dark night... I've been standing still inside this train The rails continued to an unknown destination So many times I've asked myself, "Where do you want to go?" I leapt off, in order to head towards the dawn Everyone is a Wayfarer roaming the wastelands on a journey with no signs, looking for something There's only one single thing that's certain If you don't keep moving forwards... you'll never get anywhere I've finally realized that what I hold in my arms (the fears and doubts) will become a map for me The void in my heart (empty heart) being filled up has become the answer This journey will surely keep urging me on... The painful, bitter choices I've made in the past Are now my footprints called "my path". If I can find stars in the sky I've looked up to in those moonless nights then they'll become radiant signposts for me on this journey with no signs You already get it, don't you? This is surely what they call a dream Those encounters I found here... I wonder if I can call them "my companions" "I won't lose my way again"... that's probably a line no one can ever say Because there's no end to this journey "Right now, I have no doubts", I have gained the strength to be able to say that On this path I've chosen The "path" that will lead you to the greatest heights (journey to the future) is surely the "path" you've made yourself (we make our own way) Everyone is a Wayfarer roaming the wastelands on a journey with no signs, I will find the stars There are things I could attain only because I've had nothing before Now, let's set forth... to our destination known as "the future" Let's go, together }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| My Starry Point= My Starry Point - Kanji= Wow wow... らしくない作り笑いだって きっとすぐに気づかれてしまうな　Ah, １回深呼吸して　夜空を見上げる 雲の向こう今は見ええないけど そうさ、それは自分だけの光　いつでも 雨の日だってちゃんとそこにあるはず 心で話しかけるよ　大丈夫だよって 朝になればまた笑える （Hello, my star) 諦めたくない　夢のままにしないさ Don't stop believin'　強く　I'll never give up! （Hello, my dream) 目覚める世界飛び出せる　かなえにいくよ もうすぐさ 明日輝く自分のために　今できることがあって 動きはじめた日々がくれる　手応えがうれしいんだ 最高の瞬間をカラダ中にあつめて （Go tomorrow) キラキラ光る星のなかの　自分だけの1等星 いつかかならず見つけられる　道のりは長くたって （Hello, my star) 止まらない夢の軌道 （Hello, my dream) ワクワクしてる自分のことが　好きになれるんだ 明日のいちばん近くで　希望のカケラ並べて 見失いそうな時思い出してな見上げる 感じよう眩しい　Starry point 目指した星とかさなる場所へ 今日は遠くても諦めないからね だから待ってて　Starry starry point 辿り着くって決めたんだ（ぜったいに）かなえるよ 明日輝く自分のために　今できることがあって 動きはじめた日々がくれる　手応えがうれしいんだ 最高の瞬間　を　カラダ中　にあつめて （Go tomorrow) キラキラ光る星のなかの　自分だけの1等星 いつかかならず見つけられる　道のりは長くたって （Hello, my star) 止まらない夢の軌道 （Hello, my dream) ワクワクしてる自分のことが　好きになれるんだ Wow wow... - English= class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" style="border:1px solid #FF8399; width:100%;text-align:center;" colspan="3" bgcolor="#FF8399" style="font-size:13px; color:#ffffff; padding:3px 10px;" Peace - Wow wow... Since it’s a smile that's different than my normal Surely you’ll notice it right away, Ah, I take a deep breath and look up at the night sky Not that I can see anything past the overcast horizon That’s right, it’s always been my own light It must’ve been there even on those rainy days Speaking from the heart, it’ll be alright Because in the morning, I can laugh again (Hello, my star) I don’t want to give up, because I don’t want my dreams to stay dreams! Don’t stop believin’ , stubbornly, I’ll never give up! (Hello, my dream) I’ll breakthrough the waking world and fulfill that wish Before long! So I can shine on my own tomorrow, there’s something I’ve got to do today! Those everydays that began to turn gave me such happiness! By collecting those best moments from all over (Go tomorrow) I’ll shine brighter than the brightest star in the sky! Someday I’ll find that path, no matter how long it is! (Hello, my star) The trajectory of this dream can’t be stopped (Hello, my dream) So then I’ll be able to love my exciting self! First thing tomorrow, I’ll bring those pieces of hope close And whenever I lose sight of them, I’ll remember to look up Feeling a radiant Starry point I’ve aimed for the place where the stars overlap I won’t give up today either, even if it’s far off So just wait, Starry starry point! I’m determined to (absolutely) reach you, no matter what! So I can shine on my own tomorrow, there’s something I’ve got to do today! Those everydays that began to turn gave me such happiness! By collecting those best moments inside myself (Go tomorrow) I’ll shine brighter than the brightest star in the sky! Someday I’ll find that path, no matter how long it is! (Hello, my star) The trajectory of this dream can’t be stopped (Hello, my dream) So then I’ll be able to love my exciting self! Wow wow... } class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" style="border:1px solid #FF8399; width:100%;text-align:center;" colspan="3" bgcolor="#FF8399" style="font-size:13px; color:#ffffff; padding:3px 10px;" Sorceted - Wow wow... Since this is a fake laugh so unlike me Surely you’re gonna notice it soon, Ah Taking a single deep breath and looking up at the night sky Right now, I can’t see anything past all the clouds, but Yes, that’s your own light, always there, even within you through all those rainy days I’ll speak with all my heart, saying “it’s alright” I’ll be able to laugh again in the morning (Hello, my star) I don’t want to give up! I refuse to abandon my dream! Don't stop believing, strongly (Hello, my dream) I’ll never give up! To make it come true, I’ll rush back out into the waking world Soon enough There’s something I can do right now, to make sure the me of tomorrow shines on These days that have begun moving, I’m nothing but happy with them I’ll gather all the best moments of them inside my body (Go tomorrow) Among all the sparkling stars, there’s a first-rate star of your own The journey you’re gonna have to make someday is going to be long (Hello, my star) The trajectory of an unstoppable dream (Hello, my dream) This me who’s getting all excited, I can come to love him Next to the best of tomorrow, standing side by side with shards of hope Whenever it feels like I can’t see clearly, I look up and remember Let’s feel it, this radiant Starry point Together with the star I aimed at, heading to a place I wont give up today, even if it’s still far So please wait for me, Starry starry point I decided I’d make it there (no matter what) I’ll make it come true There’s something I can do right now, to make sure the me of tomorrow shines on These days that have begun moving, I’m nothing but happy with them I’ll gather all the best moments of them inside my body (Go tomorrow) Among all the sparkling stars, there’s a first-rate star of your own The journey you’re gonna have to make someday is going to be long (Hello, my star) The trajectory of an unstoppable dream (Hello, my dream) This me who’s getting all excited, I can come to love him Wow wow... } }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Walking On My Sunny Road= Walking On My Sunny Road - Kanji= 陽のあたる道で胸張って シアワセ感じていたいから 心が探してた場所へ ピカピカのスニーカー チカラグッとためて最初の一歩 勇気を出して 程遠い理想はひとまず保留で 今日イチ褒めたい自分を重ねてく もどかしく見えちゃう要領悪さも 結果オーライプラスにして まだまだこれからだって 根拠なんかはないけど そう思ってる今に ワクワクがとまらない！ (I wanna change now, I wanna grow up) 陽のあたる道で顔あげて 自然と笑顔になれるような 心が指差した場所へ 迷わず進むんだ 僕らしく生きる最初の一歩 (Every day, Walking on my sunny road) 努力は無駄じゃない、強がりじゃなくて 信じてみたいな まずは自分からね 仲間の背中が僕を強くする これってすごいことなんだ 大変でも楽しくて もっと頑張らなくちゃね 追いつき追い越すよ 僕だっていつかきっと！ (I wanna change now. I wanna grow up) 陽のあたる道で胸張って シアワセ感じていたいから 心が探してた場所へ ピカピカのスニーカー チカラグッとためて大きく一歩 勇気を出して (Every day, Walking on my sunny road) 上手くいかないこともあるよ だけど僕は明日も大丈夫 そうさ いちいちメゲてちゃもったいないもんね 成長しているとこ 見せるからね 陽のあたる道で顔あげて 自然と笑顔になれるような 心が指差した場所へ 迷わず進むんだ 僕らしく生きる大きな一歩 Every day, Step by Step, Every day, Go ahead 自分の意思で walking now、walking now、walking now、Sunny road 大きく一歩！ - English= Because I want to feel my chest pounding on this sunlit road I'm heading for the place my heart’s been searching for, in sparkling shiny sneakers I save up all my power, and take the first step Show courage! My far-off ideals are on hold for the time being Today too, I repeat to myself that I want to be praised Just seeing all my bad points is super frustrating Even if the result was an Alright Plus From this moment on, there’s no basis for it but If I keep thinking like that, this excitement just won’t stop! (I wanna change now, I wanna grow up) I can raise my head and smile naturally on this sunlit road I’ll keep heading for the place my heart’s been pointing to The first step towards living as myself (Every day, Walking on my sunny road) Putting in effort isn’t a waste, it’s not putting on a brave font I want to believe that it all starts with what’s inside The strength of my friends helps me get stronger It really is an amazing thing It’s difficult, but a lot of fun! I have to keep doing my best I’ll catch up to and overtake you, I’m sure of it! (I wanna change now. I wanna grow up) Because I want to feel my chest pounding on this sunlit road I'm heading for the place my heart’s been searching for, in sparkling shiny sneakers I save up all my power, and take the first step (Every day, Walking on my sunny road) Show courage! Sometimes things just don’t work out, but the very next day I’ll be alright Getting discouraged over and over is just a waste, after all I’ll show you how fast I’m growing I can raise my head and smile naturally on this sunlit road I’ll keep heading for the place my heart’s been pointing to The first step towards living as myself Every day, Step by Step Every day, Go ahead With my own willpower, walking now, walking now, walking now, Sunny road One huge step! }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| MAGICIAN’S PLAY!= MAGICIAN’S PLAY! - Kanji= Oh! Get in trouble! Let me be free always Over the trouble! Believe myself, every time! 慌ただしいことばっかりで 目が回りそうな日々が続く やってらんないって思えないのは 一周回って不器用ぶきようってことかもな 急なHELP CALL! NOって言いたくないのさ 誰かが頼ってくれる時がやっぱり もっと…成長するチャンスだろ? 魅せてやる! Do it like the magician's trick! どんなことでも、きっと乗り越えていけるのさ…信じれば 決めてやる! Do it like the magician's play! 変えてみせるさ、きっとピンチだってチャンスに I can change my world! Oh! Get in trouble! Let me be free always Over the trouble! Believe myself, every time! どっちつかず…良くないよな? だけど迷ってばかりじゃいられない どうせなら…欲張ってやる 余裕な顔で器用に乗り越えて そんな毎日でも楽しいんだよ 仲間がいるっていう理由、それはやっぱり もっと…成長したいってこと 魅せてやる! Do it like the magician's trick! 巻き込まれたら、すぐに巻き返してやればいい! 見ててくれ 決めてやる! Do it like the magician's play! 叶かなえてみせるさ、裏や表だって俺だから… All I want is dream! 魅せてやる! Do it like the magician's trick! どんな未来も、きっと強く望む想いの…向こう側 決めてやる! この気持ちは嘘じゃない、ありのままなんだ だから、一緒にいたいんだよ Always be with you! We can change the world! Oh! Get in trouble! Let me be free always Over the trouble! Believe myself, every time! - English= Oh! Get in trouble! Let me be free always Over the trouble! Believe myself, every time! These frantic kinds of days just keep coming, ones where my eyes won’t stop spinning I’m not the type to think “I can’t do it”, even though my first try might be clumsy A sudden call for help! I can’t bring myself to say no Because moments where someone’s relying on me are surely… more chances for me to grow, right? I’ll fascinate you! Do it like the magician’s trick! Doesn’t matter what it is, I’ll get past it… As long as I believe I’ll decide it! Do it like the magician’s play! I’ll show you that I can change it, surely even a pinch is a chance I can change my world! Oh! Get in trouble! Let me be free always Over the trouble! Believe myself, every time! Staying in a gray area… is it really that bad? Even though I cant afford to lose myself Either way… I'll be greedy and skillfully overcome it with a composed face Even such an everyday is fun The reason I have companions, that’s surely because… I want to grow further, isnt it? I’ll fascinate you! Do it like the magician’s trick! If I get caught, I’ll make an immediate recovery! Take a look I’ll decide it! Do it like the magician’s play! I’ll show you I can do it properly, because after all, I’m me... All I want is dream! I’ll fascinate you! Do it like the magician’s trick! No matter what future, on the other side of this strong desire I’ll decide it! These feelings aren’t a lie, they’re the real deal That’s why, I want to stay by you! Always be with you! We can change the world! Oh! Get in trouble! Let me be free always Over the trouble! Believe myself, every time! }} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Lyrics